


Edalyn and Lilith oneshots

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Glasses!Lilith, Amity might appear, Autistic!Amity, Autistic!Lilith, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Eda adopts Luz, F/F, F/M, Glasses!Lilith, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, I mean, Lesbian Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith adopts Amity, Lilith is baby, Lumity, Mom Eda, Nerd!Lilith, Owl House AU, Protective!Eda, Sister-Sister Relationship, i love her way to much, in some one shots Lilith didn’t curse Eda, luz might appear, mom lilith, their all one big family, this is mainly focused on Eda and Liliths relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Hey guys! This will be filled with one shots of our very own Clawthorne sisters! Probs a lot of when they were kidsFeel free to suggest prompts!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 68
Kudos: 259





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> No promises I will do your prompts, also their is no Guarantee of when I update, so be prepared to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First chapter is up!!
> 
> Requests welcomed!

Hey guys! I’m just putting this out their! I will change when I have a actual total done!

First chapters up!


	2. Incident number 3421

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone steals Lilith lunch money
> 
> Eda is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like it! Feel free to prompt! I get full day on what I write and when I write is so please no begging fro me to update or something.

“EDALYN CLAWTHORNE!” 

Eda cackled as she ran away from the lab, as the Teacher no doubt found the little ‘surprise’ she left in the sink.

Her skinny legs slinked in the shadows, feeling the wall with her bare hands until the pads of her fingers felt the slightest of a difference.

She grinned, rubbing a hand through her Wild mane of flame colored hair before pressing down lightly.

The hidden section of the wall slung open, leading into a room with an array or doors, all in different sizes and shapes.

“I don’t call this the Secret room of Shortcuts for nothing.” She murmured under her breath, rolling her lips over her teeth.

Eda carefully scanned each passageway with a crafted eye, one only the creator could posses. 

They landed on a red one, a few levels up, slightly curved, but a golden handle.

A smile prodded it’s way across her Roguishly handsome face.

The doorway to the cafeteria!

“I wonder what food their deciding to schlop today,” the miscreant started talking to herself, a habit she seemed to have picked up, “Is Lilith already their? Ugh, she probably is, she’s so perfect at times! Can’t even be one minute late to lunch can she!”

She jumped up the couple landings, gripping the edge and pulling herself up likes she’s done so many times before. 

Briefly, the cool metal of the handle kissed her skin, before she pushed it open with little to no resistance.

“Ugh,” she groaned, light immediately blinded her, “how am I not used to this by now.” She thought aloud bitterly.

Her yellow pupils excitedly searched the room, sure her sister was a rule stickler, but she was also her best friend. And seeing her was the best time of her days at this jail of a school!

Huh, she couldn’t see her. 

That was odd.

Her abnormally fluffy red hair wasn’t Even in sight lines!

She quickly checked the time, 12:36. 

Lily was always in the lunch lines by 12:30 like clockwork. 

Concern started to spark deep in her chest, making her heart skip beats and rumbling her bile sac.

She anxiously glanced at the doorways, maybe she had just gotten caught up in the bathrooms or something.

“Or maybe she was just saying behind to do some extra credit! She’s sickening like that.” She started to nervously ramble.

“Or maybe -OOF—!”

“—Watch where your standing Calamity!” A random student checked her hard against the shoulder. 

Oh, she was standing in the middle of the entrance.

Even so, she turned and gave the Brute a devilish glare. 

“Calamity huh? I like that!” 

The kid gave her a weird stare, but proceeded forward. It was at that moment, light bounced off from something below. A nice and shiney object glimmering from his hand. 

“Ooooh,” Eda murmured hungrily,”So n-nice, and glimmery. Oh I must steal that later.” 

She peered at the light for a few more seconds before it came into focus, 

“Oh, ugh, it was just some stupid money clip.” 

It truthfully reminded Eda of Liliths money clip thing. Just another one of her nerdy accessories. She was surprised to find another kid who did the same!

Wait... 

She took another glance, walking forward to get a closer look.

She was just able to make out L.C. Engraved in the shiney silver clasp.

Her blood started to pump in her ears.

Instantly she started to walk towards the boy, only stopping when she thought of her sister.

“Oh lily.” She whispered to herself. 

She needed to find her. This time, she scanned the entire cafeteria and not jsut the lunch lines and entryways. 

Soon enough she was able to locate a huge fluff of hair. Ever so familiar, and honestly comforting to see. 

Not that she would ever admit it, but sometimes just being in her big sisters presence calmed her. 

Even though the roles were sometimes reversed.

Making her way over, she tried to be nonchalant, not wanting to embarrass her even further. 

“Hey Lily! How was class.” She attempted, wincing at how careless it sounded. 

A frown appeared on her pale face when she finally arrived. 

Lilith was sitting face down on the table, her head buried in her yellow sleeves. 

She heard a muffled sob, cut off upon her appearance. 

Lily slowly raised her head, her face flushed and her eyes wet with tears, looking even bigger then usual behind her gigantic round glasses. 

“O-oh, Edalyn,” she sniffled,” you startled me.” 

“Im fine.” The girl managed to say, after hastily wiping her eyes. 

Eda’s frown deepened, “No your not. Where’s the kid that took your lunch money.” 

A faint squeak peeled from the older sisters lips, “N-nowhere!” She lied lamely, “I’m just not hungry.”

The younger of the two sighed, sitting down and grabbing the laters hand.

“Lily,” she spoke softly, “Lily I know that’s not true. I saw some guy with your money clip on the way in here.” 

The bespectacled witch looked embarrassed, blushing hard. 

“Eda, it’s nothing.” The witch murmured, looking down at her lap. 

Somehow her frown deepened even more.

“It’s not nothing! These kids don’t get to pick on you just cause you got big glasses or act a little weird! Your smart then all of them combined!” Emphasis was evident in her voice. 

Lilith still avoided eye contact. Although she sensed to soften. 

“Look, I’m gonna go give that guy the lashing he deserves! And get your money back in the process! You don’t get to be Hungry while this guy is a jerk!” Eda promised. 

Lilith said nothing, but finally looked her in the eye, giving a small smile and using the power of sisters to telepathically say thank you.

Eda smiles back, turning to get a good look at the kid in line in the abomination coven.

Soon enough, that smile turned into a mischievous grin.

“Hey lily, I got the best idea ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


	3. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is asked out on a date!
> 
> Except, it’s a boy who asks her 
> 
> And Lilith doesn’t like boys.
> 
> Eda has to figure out a way to stop it! But how???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by tsunade! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Eda stomped down the halls, grumbling under her breath.

“Stupid Bump, throwing me into detentions yet again. It was only just a small explosion!”

Students walked by the witch, all blissfully unaware of her inner turmoil. 

For some reason her surroundings seemed louder then usual, and it was only until she was a few hallways away did she realize she forgot to take her secret shortcut. 

“Aw farts!” She cursed, “Stupid noise, stupid students, stupid bump!”

She personally liked taking the shortcut way, as it offered her a nice moment of peaceful alone time, to revel in her own thoughts, even if she talked to no one but herself. 

Up ahead near the entranceway was a small cluster of hormone filled boys, ugh, they were always annoying. 

Eda quickly hugged the wall, trying to go unnoticed, don’t get her wrong, she was not afraid. Heck, she wasn’t afraid of anything! —except snakes, but only Lilith knew of that. Part of their sister pact and all— but she just could not deal with these boys!

“Ha! Did you see reflectoid over their!”

“Yeah, her hairs so frizzy it blocked the sun!”

Immediately, with a burning hatred, Eda realized they were talking about Lilith.

Welp, so much for hiding in the shadows!

“Hey!” She yelled, storming up to them.

“Oh hey Eda!” They all chorused back, with a disgusting tone of lovesick. 

Another reason she hated them, they always were trying to date her. 

She had enough self respect to say no.

Eda stood, menacingly, “Shut up about my sister before I give you something to really talk about!” 

Some of the boy’s looked alarmed, while others leaned in even closer.

“Is it your heart?” The main kid batted his 3 eyes , in what she thinks was supposed to be an alluring way.

Her nose scrunched up in revulsion, “Id rather feed it to a slitherbeast.”

The boys expression quickly soured, “You’ll regret that!” 

“Not as much as you’ll regret talking bad about my sister!” She leered, ready to throw hands if she had too.

“Is something wrong students?” Principal bump happened to walk by.

Though to be honest, he didn’t look disapproving if you asked Eda, almost intrigued.

She looked back at the boy and scoffed, “No Bump, nothing worth my time.” 

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked into the cafeteria.

Ugh, boys sucked. She thought internally, her face light up though, once she located Lilith in the crowd.

“Lily!” Eda crowed, sliding in the seat beside her and crashing into her in the process.

Lilith scowled, fixed her askew glasses, “yes, hello to you too Edalyn.” 

“Did you get me lunch?” 

Upon the question, the scowl was turned into a soft smile.

“Yes of course,” she replied, “I know what you like, sister.”

Edas eyes glimmered as she was shown her precious food.

“Aw nice! Roasted bird! That’s like, one of the few things they can actually make well!” She exclaimed happily.

Glancing down, Eda paused, turning her head back to lily.

“Um,” she hesitated,” did you, um.”

“Get you a slice of apple cake,” Lilith smirked, “oh edalyn, you act as if I haven’t known you your entire life!”

Her arm moved, revealing the thoroughly sought out dessert. 

Eda snatched it with glee, sticking her tongue out for good measure. 

Lilith just responded by lifting a finger, and pulling the bag of her eye downwards, her go to face. 

The flame haired witch proceeded to dig in. Relishing the taste of everything. 

After a while, she realizing how quiet Lilith was being, by now she should have been tuning out whatever ramble her dorky sister would go on. 

Instead, she found herself not having anything to block!

“Lily?” She prodded, “you ok?”

Lilith froze momentarily, but easily regained composure with a nod and a smile. 

It was such a good act, Eda was almost convinced. 

Almost. 

Except Lily’s hand had instinctively jerked upwards, a motion she was so familiar with, she knew it was caused by anxiety.

You see, the sisters had a pact of sorts.

They had a a couple secrets they other swore to never tell another person/thing. 

Edas was, well, her curse. And her closeted fear of snakes.

Liliths main one was that she had sucked her thumb till she was 13. 

It was a habit she abhorred, embarrassed beyond measures, but she could never seem to stop. For every time she tried their was some new type of pressure or stress leering down at her. And stress caused her to indulge, a lot. 

One day, after a particularly hard day for Lilith, Eda swore she would help her break the routine. And that she did.

She stayed up for 7 days straight, refusing to let lily partake in the secret action. You could say Eda was a ‘Night Owl’. 

Even so, she eventually managed to get her to stop overall. 

But even after all her hard work, she wasn’t quite able to get the arm from instinctively jerking upwards, and if she wasn’t looking long enough, Lilith would be doing homework with one hand, and gnawing on the nail of the other. Jamming it into the slight gap into her teeth over and over again.

Anyway, that’s how Eda knew something was up.

“Lily, what’s up?” She tried again.

Lilith sighed, “it’s nothing.”

“What you call nothing, I call something.” The witch retorted. 

Lilith sighed once again, looking forlorn.

She mumbled something under her breath, but Eda wasn’t able to decrypt it.

“Lily, talk clearly.” She pushed. 

“I said someone asked me out.” 

Dead silence followed, as the younger witch sat in shock. 

That was, until a wide bred grin spread across her face.

“That’s great lily!” Eda crowed, “Who is it? What girl am I going to have to silently judge from across the room and plan ones death if they hurt you?!”

Oddly though, Lilith only seemed to shrink into herself even more.

“Wow,” she chuckled uneasily, “Did you really not like her or something?”

The bespectacled girl shook her head.

“No, no. It’s not that.” 

Eda frowned, “Then what is it?”

“It’s just.” Lilith’s hand automatically jerked upwards, but Eda caught it in time.

“It’s just, it’s not a girl.”

The Calamity smirked once again, “oh! You scared me! What is _their_ name.”

The older sister waved her wands, “No! No, Edalyn, dear sister, you simply don’t get it. It’s not a girl, and it’s not a  
betweener, and it’s not a ghoster.”

Eda frowned again, “But, that leaves,”

“Yes, Edalyn,” Lily finished, “It’s a boy.”

The tension grew somber, and the vigilante stared with sympathetic eyes.

“Sorry lil, don’t worry. One day a girl will ask you out and then you can say yes and be happy!”

Liliths hand jerked again, and this time it slipped out of Edas grasp. instinctively pressing against her lips, the nail teasing it’s way between the gap in her teeth.

She mumbled something, but it became slurred around the nail. 

The younger witch tenderly reached out and grasped her older sisters forearm, and with a gentle look, slowly was able to lower it once again.

“I said yes.” Lilith repeated, refusing to look Eda in the eye.

It wouldn’t have made a difference, the surprise of the revelation hitting Eda face on. 

“B-but why?!” She exclaimed loudly, ignoring her sisters wince, “That’s wrong?!”

Finally becoming aware of their surroundings, the troublemaker lowered her voice. 

“You don’t like boys?”

And you see, that was Lilith’s other part of their sister pact. Her bad habit, and the fact that she vehemently was not attracted to boys. 

Lilith looked defeated, her head hanging low. 

“And how else am I suppose to look like I do unless I go out with one.” She whispered softly.

A blush of anger appeared on Edas face, hating this was happening.

“B-but Lilith!” She tried to protest. But lily held up a hand to stop her.

“What’s done is done Edalyn,” the witch sighed, “I will go out with him once, and then it will be over.”

She wanted to argue, but seeing her sisters steely expression, she understood their was nothing to fight for. A decision had been made.

*AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH* the bell screamed shrilly, dismissing the kids from lunch. 

“Well all right,” the troublemaker quickly agreed, as Lilith got up to go,” As long as your ok with it.  
Who was it anyway?.”

Lilith turned back, brightening a bit, happy her sister was backing her up.

“Oh it was Warwick.” 

Edas brows furrowed, why did that sound so familiar.

“Can you point to him?”

Lilith replied, holding a pale finger up, and aiming towards the table closest to the entrance. 

The witches eyes followed the mark, and once they found the target, nearly popped out of their sockets.

“Oh no.” She murmured allowed.

For their sat the lead boy who she nearly throw punches with all but half an hour ago.

She quickly looked back, bent on warning her sister it was nothing but some cruel joke, but she was gone.

Dang it Lilith! Always such a stickler for getting to class on time. 

She sat alone now, most of the students already in the hallways.

Glancing down, Eda stared at her barely eaten food and decided she might as well indulge. She was going to need her energy too think of a way to help her sister.

But first, with a devilish grin, she grabbed her food and ran to the Secret room of shortcuts.

What? They would have kicked her out!

———-

“Patience Edalyn, Patience.”

Eda was currently in Detention, hiding in the shadows. She needed to Time this perfectly to evade the Detentacles.

Time was ticking, and the longer Eda was stuck in school, the longer that horrible boy was stuck with her sister.

Her poor, innocent, _Likes girls_ , sister.

“Wait for it....wait for it.... NOW!”

She dived through, weaving in between tentacles, aiming for a certain section of wall.

Her arm reached out, maneuvering it so the first thing it touched was the secret lever.

“Almost their! Come on!” 

A tentacle came out of no where, cause her to dive to the side. Rolling on the floor, she coughed on the dirt and scrambled to get to her feet. 

A flash a blue appeared in her peripheral view, barely giving her time to jump over the sweeping movement. 

She decided to go for it, and lunged for the wall, thankfully activating the lever and getting inside. 

“Whew,” she panted heavily, “they don’t call that detention for nothing.” 

She took a moment to regain her breath. Before looking up with a determined face. 

“Time to go ruin a date!”

———-

Eda adjusted herself from the tree she was hiding in. 

“Curse the guy for bringing Lilith to a freaking Forrest.”

For some reason, the boys idea of a normal date was having dinner in a crowded thicket, it was apparently romantic, and no girl could resist his allure.

How she knew this? 

He freaking tried to ask her to do the same exact thing.

Her eyes filled with hatred as she spied on the ‘couple’

Lily looked devastatingly uncomfortably, more then out of sorts. 

It was like she was both anxious, and bored with the whole thing. 

As her right hand hadn’t moved from her teeth for the past twenty minutes, and the other couldn’t sit still. Constantly switching from the ground, to her lap, to adjusting her glasses.

The fact that Warwick wasn’t reading ANY of these signs, and kept moving closer, didn’t help at all.

Eda wanted to stop it from the start, but couldn’t figure out a way to do anything without drawing implications about Lilith’s sexuality.

Then Warwick got a distinguishing lustful look in his eye, and Eda could only watch in horror as he moved closer, before placing a meaty hand on Lily’s thigh.

She refrained from screaming, as Lilith squeaked, her face going a deathly pale, before blushing heavily.

“I can show you a good time.” Warwick whispered.

His hand moved upwards, and Lilith scrunched her eyes tight, rapidly shaking her head no.

“Come on, I know you want too.” He rasped.

“No, I DONT!” Her sister vehemently denied.

The boy refused to accept her answer, and advanced even closer.

Lily braced herself, biting down on her thumb to keep from whimpering.

That’s it! NO ONE, does that to her sister.

“HEY! Bonehead!” Eda screeched, jumping down from the tree.

Warwick jumped a foot, thankfully backing away from Lilith. Who looked at her sister in shock. 

“Eda?” They both asked in confusion.

“Come on Eda, think of something.” She whispered frantically. She glanced at her surroundings, finally landing on the boy with 3 eyes.

Got it!

“Warwick! How dare you cheat on me! With my sister of all people!” She yelled, scrunching her face into one of anger. 

The Orange clad boy seemed to be clueless, while Lilith looked on in utter bafflement.

Eda looked her straight in the eye, trying to tap into that sister bond, begging her to play along.

Lilith seemed to get it, and gave her a discreet nod.

“Warwick how could you!” Eda yelled again.

“B-but were not together?!” He replied, confused.

She gasped, pretending to be hurt.

“What are you talking about! These past few weeks we’ve been dating!” 

He blanched, “We were?! But you kept refusing me?!”

Eda wanted to scream it was because of things like this that she did, but had to continue with the act.

“Don’t you know us girls?” Batting her eyelashes, “Playing hard to get! I had true feelings for you!”

Warwick smiled wide, “I knew it! No one could not stick with wick!” 

Both girls cringed, his cat-phrases were worse then his attitude.

“But I don’t like you anymore!” The younger witch claimed, raising her hand to her forehead, “Not after you cheated on me! With my sister!”

The boy blanched again, “B-but this wasn’t real?! It was just a joke! She means nothing to me!”

Lilith winced, not knowing that was the real intention, but quickly regained her composure.

“Is that all I am too you!” She surprisingly acted along perfectly, “A joke? Well now theirs no way I’m continuing this date!”

“Wait no! I didn’t mean that! Unless you still want to be with me Eda?” He tried, starting to panic.

Eda gave him an incredulous look.

“After you treated my sister so horribly? Never! Were through! Come on Lily, let’s ditch this loser!”

Lilith scrambled after her, but not before ‘accidentally’ dropping a small vile. Inside, a potion of her own creation.

Warwick started screaming as it’s effects took place, and that’s when Eda and Lilith made a break for it, running away.

They collapsed a good measures away, Lilith resting her head on a rock, and Eda on her stomach.

“Y-you ok Lily?” She asked nervously. 

Lilith seemed shaken by the whole ordeal, but managed to give a tiny smile.

“I’m a bit rattled, but I’ll be ok, thanks to you, Edalyn.”

The two sisters then curled up with one another, and gazed up into the starry night sky.

(And the next day, they laughed their heads off, as Warwick walked down the hallways. ‘Cheater’ spelled across his forehead in pulsing green thorns.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked the extra long chapter!!! I know I did!


	4. Night Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 year old Lilith is awoken in the middle of the night,
> 
> She blearily finds her glasses only to see her baby sister Lilith at the door 
> 
> And from the expression on her face, she was far from ok
> 
> Or, Lilith comforts Eda when she has a nigh scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> This was suggested my MYSELF 
> 
> Cause no one prompted me 🤨😔
> 
> But oh well, it worked out. Cause I liked this one!
> 
> Sorry it’s shorter then the last!

Little 9 year old Lilith had been peacefully sleeping. One hand entangled in her red fluffy hair, and the other positioned snug against her lips, contenting sucking away.

It was a normal night for the clawthornes, parents away on nightly meetings, and the girls tucked in bed.

Well, at least one of them. 

Lilith jerked awake to the sound of someone entering, anxiety stirring like a cauldron in her stomach. 

She blearily glanced at the at the door, briefly pausing to remove her thumb.

It was blurry, of course. 

Gosh darn, where was her glasses? 

She let her left hand flop along her nightstand, blindly trying to find her round frames. 

Her wrist hit the middle of them awkward, sweeping them into the air. proceeding to frantically fumble for them, as breaking them would be disastrous.

Ugh, clumsy even in bed. Could she ever get a break?

Finally, she was able to grasp them in her hands, sliding them on crookedly, too tired to try and fix them. 

Her eyes adjusted behind the glass, and she was finally able to make out a shape by the doorway.

“Edalyn?” She rasped, “is that you?” 

Her sister gave a timid nod, still not entering the room. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Eda looked so small, at a ripe age of 7. Shadows dwarfed her figure, making her appear even tinier then usual. 

The girl looked down, biting her lip anxiously. In her arms was an Otabin plush, one that actually used to belong to Lilith herself. 

She was happy it brought her sister comfort, and was more then willing to give it up.

Her bad habit though...? That would take some time. 

When Eda looked back up, her eyes were filling with tears, causing the bespectacled girl to wince. 

“I h-had a night s-scare,” the little girl whimpered out, “C-can I..?”

Lilith nodded, immediately knowing what to do. She didn’t even have to ask. 

Pulling the covers back, she made room for her sister to sleep in. 

Eda ran to the bed, kicking her little legs to try and get enough momentum to get up the tall mattress. 

Lily reached over and gently grabbed the back of the girls tunic, helping to pull her the rest of the way up.

The younger witch got on all fours and scampered across the bed to her side, absentmindedly stomping on Lilith a few times in the process.

“Oof! Edalyn! I swear, you have to be more—“ she stopped herself once she saw her baby sister all snuggled up against her side.

“Oh little one, just be more mindful in the future.” She cooed. Tapping the girl on her nose. 

Eda giggled, and burrowed her head full of hair into liliths ribs, wanting her to wrap her left arm around her. Which she tenderly complied too.

See, Eda was wise. Even she knew that only her left arm was free. The Right was always occupied by her lips. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lilith proposed. Her younger sister frowned, and shook her head no.

She smiled warmly, “Ya know, it actually helps to battle the fear of you talk about it. Once your done it all goes away.”

The kids eyes widened, “really?!”

The older sister laughed, “yes, really. I wouldn’t ever lie to you.”

“Ok,” Eda agreed, pausing to gather her thoughts, “It was dark...it was dark and scary. And Grome’t’us was their! And, and, their was snakes! Lots of snakes. And it was dark and scary and i couldn’t find you!”

Lilith pulled her even closer, leading her head to rest on her chest. Starting to run her left hand through the long flaming mane. 

“Hush little one,” she soothed, “and let me tell you why that would never happen.”

And so she did.

Going on about how Eda would never have to face from, and if she did, it would be when she was much older, and much more prepared.

If it was dark, she could simply cast a light spell. Those were simple and easy, and she had long since mastered it.

If things were scary, she should think of happy thoughts, and let them consume you, so the fear and darkness can’t reach you.

“Snakes are scary, yes. But overcoming a fear of them can only happen if you face them. So every time you see one it’s a new opportunity.”

“And finally little one,” lilith lowered her voice and pressed a kiss to the kids messy crown, “Is that I would never leave you. Ever. I will always look out for you. And I will try my hardest to help you no matter what.”

Eda nodded and yawned. Overall looking much more calm, and way more tired. 

“Ok, I believe you.” She mumbled sleepily.

Her baby sister murmured one final ‘love you’ before promptly passing out. Hand gripping onto Liliths pajamas.

Lily smiled, glad her sister was able to find peace with her mind.

She grabbed her glasses and lazily threw them aside, blinking her eyes a few times as they adjusted.

Ugh, her sight was so messed up.

And finally, plopping her thumb in her mouth with a sense of determination, Lilith fell asleep as well. Peaceful sucking away.

And so it was a normal night for the clawthornes, parents away at nightly meetings. 

And both girls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any requests you have!
> 
> Also each and every one of ur comments on the last chapter was loved and appreciated!


	5. Grom fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is announced as Grom queen!
> 
> Eda is terrified she won’t be able to do it
> 
> Lily is adamant,
> 
> But once the night comes, things go wrong, pranks are pulled 
> 
> And it’s up to Eda to save the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! This was asked by Fandalion!
> 
> I also included a little bit of Autistic!Lilith into this chapter, something I’m very adamant about myself 
> 
> The drawings are all by me and original, please don’t take as your own or repost 
> 
> Liliths grom costume is my idea, but Edas and the Odalia incident belong to another person I found on tumblr
> 
> I truthfully don’t remember and can’t find the post again, but if I do I will 100% add it in
> 
> Just wanted y’all to know !

“BODY SWAP!”

“Edalyn No!” 

Eda— Or well, Lilith in Edas body, groaned in exasperation. 

Placing Edas hands on her sisters hips, she glared at the real Eda with all her might. 

“Come on Edalyn! I don’t have time for this! I have a test later today!” 

Eda in Lilith’s body laughed, making the vessel move uncharacteristically free reigned. 

“Oh don’t be such a prissy nerd! You deserve a day off! Just chillax! Lay backand allow time to fly by!” 

A clock with fangs and wings hovered by immediately after, to which Eda-Lilith smiled proudly and gestured emphatically.

Lilith-Eda rolled her eyes, “Stop being so childish!”

The later in reply smirked, and motioned at her normal body in counter.

Even in Edas Body, Liliths bad habit traveled. A strange thing about body swapping. They had a different brain, but very primal instincts and normal thoughts remained.

Edas body paused to remove the nail previously inserted between her teeth, a rare blush playing across her face.

“B-but, I, oh that doesn’t count!” Lilith raged, stomping her foot, “You know I can’t help that!”

Eda cackled, though it was stifled and wheezy. Lilith didn’t laugh much. And her lungs very much agreed. 

Eventually though, Eda-Lilith stopped, she could tell her sister had reached her limit in ‘sisterly annoyance’. She better switch them back before she actually got mad at her. 

“Ok Dorkus,” she calmed, “don’t get your cowl in a bunch, I’ll switch us back.”

Lilith-Eda tapped her foot impatiently, but the frown on her face lessened. 

“Body sw-“

*Crackle crackle*, “Good morning students this is Principal bump with your morning announcements.”

She was cut off by the speaker coming to life, Lilith nodded, and she momentarily paused her motion. 

“Ah, who am I kidding, theirs absolutely nothing of interest to announce,...

nothing besides who I have chosen for GROM QUEEN!” 

Chatter light in the hallways, as students eagerly pondered who’d it be.

“This years Grom queen honor, has been granted to no other then LILITH CLAWTHORNE!”

Dead silence followed, as everyone in the hallways turned to stare at the two witches. 

Just barely reaching above the quiet, two finale words were heard. 

“Body swap.”

———-

Lilith (now in her normal body) was panicking. 

Even if she didn’t show it, Eda knew. Because she knew her sister. 

She could pick up on the sudden increase of breathing, how her sister took single steps backwards, away from the forming crowd. 

The most noticeable tell was her hand, which was shaking from the amount of restraint Lilith was expending.

Eda knew it was only a matter of time before lily broke, and that would be a a literal Nightmare for her. Considering her anxiety in front of a crowd. 

“Aw of course you got Grom Queen Lily! Always studying and whatnot, guess we gotta go to some secluded place and practice.” 

Lilith looked at her with wide eyes, even wider behind her glasses. But Eda stared right into them, telling her to play along.

“Oh y-yes. Of course.” She stuttered, “Grom. Practice. Yup.”

Eh she could have done way better, but Eda wasn’t looking for perfect. 

She slung and arm over her sisters shoulders, pulling her into a sorta protective side huddle as they walked.

“Oh!” She momentarily paused, remembering to turn her head back to the crowd, “ALONE!”

The students didn’t dare to talk back or follow. Which is exactly what they needed. 

As they neared the grymnasium, Lilith looked up at her.

“Thank you, Edalyn.” 

Eda nodded, and for some reason had the instinctive urge to kiss the top of her head.

Man, talk about sisterly love.

They finally got to the bleachers, where Lilith collapsed, gasping for air as if she’d been deprived of it since birth. 

Eda knew at times like these to let her be, but also to not stray to far, their was no warning if Lilith ever needed physical touch or comfort, and being completely alone psyched her out all the more. 

Breathing starting to regulate, Lily start to motion wildly with her hands, gesturing frantically.

Eda made sure to catch her eyes, “Can’t talk?”

A shake no

“Do u want a hug?”

A desperate shake yes.

Eda quickly slid in next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

“Tighter or looser?”

“T-tighter.”

She squeezed hard, knowing from memory the specific amount helped the most. Slowly rocking the two of them back and forth. 

A few minutes went by where nothing was heard but Liliths squeaky whimpers. 

“O-ok. I’m good.” 

“You sure?”

Lily nodded, “Yes. I am good. Thank you, Edalyn.”

The younger witch smiled, “Anytime.”

The bespectacled witches eyes traveled across the room, landing on the rack of weapons.

Eda followed, mimicking the frown, “So what are we going to do?”

Liliths head jerked, “What do you mean?”

A confused expression spread across the vigilantes face, “What do I mean? I’m talking about the fact that you can’t be Grom queen! That thing is insane! Remember Derrick? He was never the same!”

Her sister stared at her blankly, “Edalyn, I was shocked by the news, that’s all. I am quite happy to be chosen as Grom queen. This would look amazing on my transcripts for the emperor’s coven!”

“Oh come on!” Eda shouted, “Forget about your stupid grades for one moment! Think about your actual life! Your actual health?! Don’t you think this could scar you for life? I don’t want to be bringing you home in a body bag!”

Liliths hand jerked upwards, but she caught herself.

“Y-you really have no faith I can beat this on my own?” She whimpered, offended. 

“No, Lily, that’s not what I meant.” Eda tried,

“No!” She shouted, “I get it! Poor sad Lilith, can’t function on her own so she obviously can’t defeat Grom! Oh I’m sorry Edalyn, I’m so sorry I had to bother you with my troubles. I’ll just go and practice for my inevitable doom!”

“No wait, Lily, WAIT!” She called out, but Lilith had already stormed off. Hell bent on proving her wrong.

Eda sighed, worry and guilt taken over, if their was any chance of Lilith backing out, it was gone now.

Which meant their was a hundred percent chance she could die tomorrow.

Her face turned stony, 

Eda WOULD be their tomorrow.

She would not let that happen.

————-

That night it was tense at the clawthornes, Lily didn’t speak a word to Eda. Which hurt more then she expected.

She just hoped to dear Titan that this wasn’t their last night together. 

————-

Lilith continued to Ignore Eda at school, giving her the cold shoulder in hallways, and even concluding to each lunch in the library instead of with her.

Thank Titan she was nicer once she got home. 

It was their first Grom together, and even if she was still mad at Eda, Lilith couldn’t be bitter when it came to the special event.

The two got ready together, both putting on their outfits they took weeks figuring out. 

Eda stuck with with her favorite color red, going with a crimson jacket and pants, with a lighter shade button up. For personality she unbuttoned the top three circles on her shirt, and put an untied red bow tie around her neck. 

Liliths was far more formal, but still had a lot of her own geeky flare. Wearing a three piece suit, with a jacket that slants and cuts off at her chest, and cuff links at her elbows. 

Pants that ended at her thighs, also a dark blue. 

Her long vest was a light grey, balancing out the other mute colors. 

And a final little touch, a thick waistcoat wrapped around, holding up an almost sheer flowing skirt, that ended just above her knees. 

All of this was of course topped off with a dark bow tie perfectly immaculate around her neck. 

Eda was honestly surprised she stayed with her original outfits, while formal and classy, it also was a lot of layers and could effect her run in with grom.

It didn’t seem to bother Lilith though, as she beamed once seeing herself in the mirror. Eda could only guess the amount of layers added a nice pressure that made her feel at ease.

  


She was even pleasantly surprised when Lilith told her she had a date to grom!

And it was a GIRL!

“Lily! Oh my Titan really? How come you never told me??”

The later rubbed her neck sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry bout that, I was meaning to tell you. But then everything, kinda...”

“Got out of control.” Eda answered humbly. 

“Anyways! Who is it?! Literally any girl has got to be better then that War-Dick.”

Lilith laughed, “Yes, particularly that fact they don’t have one.”

“It’s Odalia Blight.”

Oh? 

“Huh! Wow! That’s awesome Lily! She’s like the most popular girl in the grade!”

Which is exactly why Eda was concerned. 

Lilith was, well. In other people’s eyes, a Nerd.

Now since when would Odalia Blight, the next continuation of the feared Blights, associate herself with one of the clawthornes? anyone who wasn’t rich and powerful was looked down upon. 

Something didn’t seem right. 

It was quite odd, she had thought Lilith was crushing on Echo, from the oracle track. 

Lilith seemed to sense Edas hesitance, 

“She said yes when I asked her, ya know.” She whispered softly.

Eda made sure to school her expressions, “Of course she did! Your Lilith Clawthorne! Your awesome sis!”

Her sister beamed. “I’m so glad you approve! It honestly would be weird if u hated the girl I’m going to grom with.”

Sure,hates a word.

She lied and said she was happy with it.

It’s not like she could say otherwise, hurting her sisters feelings was not an option. 

——————

They finally arrived at grom, sending back their moms Staff (Peregwen) with a wave.

“Well! Their it is!” Eda gestured.

“Grom.” Her sister whispered softly.

Eda tried to ignore the terrified expression that flickered across Liliths face, but it stuck in her chest like a painful knife. 

They made their way into the gym, where Lilith promptly took off her jacket and draped it across a chair. 

She offered Eda a wordless glance, to which she immediately understood.

Sometimes pressure can be too much.

Eda saw the apple blood across the room, and with a nod of approval from Lily; made a beeline to it.

She poured herself a glass of the rich drink, taking a sip and sighing in relish.

She took a moment to relax, leaning back on the table. Gazing through the crowd of common angsty teens. And the unlucky sap they got as a sparkle ball.

Her casual smirk faltered when the doors opened with a boom.

Odalia blight, followed by her girl lackeys, entered the floor. Looking every ounce of feared they were, and yet, extremely hot.

(What? Eda couldn’t deny her attraction. But she could still hate a person, even if they happened to be drop dead gorgeous.)

The smirk grew fond when she saw Lily walk up to the leader, proud of her older sister finally becoming a little more sure of herself. 

That fondness quickly turned to absolute hatred once she saw Odalia’s reaction. 

It was hard to make out their specific expressions from across the room, but Eda could Guarantee you Odalia was sneering with a twisted streak of happiness. 

Then she was laughing, her ‘friends following suit’ and Lilith looked shocked. But more then anything embarrassed. All in all, definitely a emotion Eda was storming over to change. 

As she weaved through the crowd, she could barely make out The blight pick up something, drop it, and walk away. 

Once she made it to her sister, her jaw dropped slightly. 

Lilith was covered in a pitcher of Fizzy lemon blood. Drenching her pristine clothes and soaking her mane of hair. 

Her glasses lay astray on the floor, as if someone threw them their with the intention of them being stepped on eventually.

Lily just stared down at her hands, with the most heartbreaking expression of sadness. 

She expected crying, anger, but the silence of humiliation and shame was too much for Eda to bare. 

She started to see red. 

How DARE Odalia humiliate her sister. How DARE she turn her down so cruelly. How DARE she try and intimidate the Grom queen?!!

“Edalyn?” Lily whispered, somehow ignoring the collection of students who noticed her plight, and were laughing. 

“Edalyn im wet.”

Immediately Edas blind rage simmered down, she needed to help her sister first, murder later. 

“Ok Lily, ok, I’m gonna help you clean up, come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Edalyn it feels uncomfortable.”

“Oh I know it does, come on, let’s just get to the bathroom and I can make it better.”

Eda cautiously grabbed hold of Liliths wet shoulder, and gently leading her to the washrooms. 

On the way, she remembered to snag Liliths suit jacket, her one piece of dry clothing. 

She turned and glared at the rapidly growing crowd.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

Everyone immediately turned away, avoiding all eye contact. 

Eda promptly turned back and snatched liliths glasses off the floor, blowing on them, and rubbing it on her lapels. Before handing them back to her sister. 

The two eventually made it to the restroom, hearing voices once they pushed open the door. 

It was Odalia. 

Eda instinctively turned around and motioned for Lilith to stay put behind the half wall that hid them from sight. 

But all in all, Lily just looked concerningly empty, giving an barely their nod. 

“I mean did you see her face!”

“It was almost as bad as her hair!”

“Ha! Maybe the fizz will work in her favor, finally get rid of that horrendous frizz.”

“Too bad it can change her face.”

—“Yeah, too bad.”

The girls turned abruptly, shocked at the voice behind them. 

A few cowered away once they saw it was Eda, but Odalia instead just smirked. 

“So, Edalyn isn’t it? Or should I address you by your detention status? Lord Calamity? I’m surprised they let you come to the dance! Let alone out of the detention track. Have you seen your sister lately? Give her a big hi from me!” 

The amount of Ecstasy the witch was feeling from her merciless prank was astounding, and only fueled the fire she felt in her stomach. 

Eda took a threatening step forward.

“Your going to apologize to lily, and then dump the entire bowl of apple blood on yourself, in front of everyone.”

Odalia smiled, but it was laced with astonishment, 

“And why in the Titans realm would I do that?” 

Eda grinned, “Because Odalia, while I was being Lord Calamity, I picked up a few things. A few things Ms. Blight here wouldn’t want people knowing.” 

The green haired witch remained bold, “Your bluffing.”

Edas eyebrow raised, “Am I?”

Another step forward.

“Lower level, second hallway, in the abandoned locker section, during Abominations,” her smirk grew, “Stop me if this sounds familiar.”

All the color seemed to drain from Odalia’s face.

“H-how! Their was no one their!”

The Clawthorne tutted, “That didn’t sound like an apology. So get this, the high and mighty Odalia you all know and worship, is actually a—“

“-Ok! Ok! I’m sorry! Geez.” The blight huffed, “Can’t take a joke.”

Eda growled, momentarily stepping behind the wall to grab hold of Lilith, who scarily hadn’t moved an inch.

She guided her inside, glaring daggers at the leader.

“Does THIS look like a fun joke?” She stated, “She can’t even process anything. You wrecked her stimulations!”

The group of lackeys seemed affected by this, and looked at the ground in shame.

But Odalia, stupid bold Odalia, had the nerve to laugh.

“I wrecked her what?! Come on, this is hilarious.”

Without missing a beat Eda replied, “Odalia here pays girls to do her homework and tests. And when I mean pays I actually mean-“

“-STOP!” 

Odalia had turned a deep scarlet, glaring daggers at her. But she could care less.

“You hurt my sister, the least you deserve is this to be revealed.”

The witch turned so red, Eda feared she might pass out.

“Fine, “ She spoke through gritted teeth, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for what?!”

“Ugh! I’m sorry for messing up your freaky stimulations or whatever.”

Eda felt like being a bitch, “It’s your funeral Odalia, I mean, unless your ok with everyone knowing you Kis—“

“SHUT UP!” She screamed, “ugh!! I’m sorry I poured the lemon fizz on you.” 

“And?”

“And for making you believe I was your date.”

“AND?!”

“And for rejecting you in front of a crowd.”

Eda nodded. “Good. Now say her name.”

Odalia paused, “what?!”

“You heard me. Say her name.”

“Edalyn, you don’t have too do this.” Lilith whispered fervently, momentarily breaking her vegetative state.

The younger sister shot her the most gently and loving look she could muster.

“Yes I do Lily, cause no one messes with my sister.”

She turned back to Odalia.

“Now, say her name!”

The blight sighed, “Lilith. Lilith Clawthorne.”

“Good, and when you go out their, you are to tell people Lilith rejected you, because you weren’t good enough.” 

“As if!”

“Odalia kissed -“

“FINE!” 

With a huff and a flourish, she started to stomp her way to the exit.

“And I expect you to be drenched in apple blood by the time this dance is over.”

“UGH!”

The door slammed behind them, leaving the two sisters alone in solitude. 

Eda pointed her finger at Lilith, and drew a spell circle, wordlessly drying off all her clothes. 

Lily blinked uneasily, as if awakening from a curse. 

“You ok? Do you need-“

“-silence.”

The vigilante shut up instantly.

Lilith needed to process things, as the past 15 minutes or so her brain was frozen. 

She hated the feeling of being wet, unless it was to get cleaned up, and swim in the lake. Which she actually enjoyed Immensely. 

She said it felt like she had a second skin, but the second skin burned with the amount of cold it brought. As her clothes became so heavy, and clung to her in all the wrong places.

Eda couldn’t imagine what it felt like, but knew when it happened everything just kinda stopped moving in her brain. She couldn’t focus, and couldn’t process a single detail.

“I’m better now.”

These three words jolted her out of her thoughts, bringing her to look at her sister in glee.

“I’m glad you are. Can I hug you?”

“Yes.”

Eda did with enthusiasm. She loved her sister dearly. And hated when she got upset. So once she was Better, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Edalyn.” Lilith stated, her echolalia returning. 

Eda didn’t mind that only Lily called her Edalyn, in fact, it felt just right. 

“Anytime.”

*crackle crackle* “ALL RIGHT WITCHES! ARE YOU READY FOR THE EVENT OF THE DANCE! FACING GROMMMMMMM!”

Lilith facepalmed, “Oh darn! I’m late for grom!”

Eda grimaced, “Are you sure you can do this?”

The expression reflected was stony and determined.

“I’m sure I can try.”

Oh fine.

“In that case! Let’s go!” Eda waved her hand and in a flash they were teleported to the center of the gym.

“And their she is guys! Lilith Clawthorne! Bravely ready to face the dreaded Gromethius!”

Lilith stepped forward, scanning the wall of weapons. 

In the end, she chose the classic Sword. Holding the silver hilt in her hands.

To everyone else it would look like she was ready, and confident in herself.

But to Eda she seemed unsure. The grip on the handle was awkward. And her glasses kept slipping down her nose. 

“LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!” Principal bump screamed way to enthusiastically. 

Ugh, she swore he actually thrived on violence and murder. 

The door to the grounds lowered, and Lilith, although a bit reluctantly, walked down it.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, as people waited in baiting silence for the action.

But grom was just being sneaky, he waited, waited till Lilith was far enough into the room for him to rise up behind her.

She let out a yelp of Terror at his sudden appearance.

And then he pounced.

He moved so fast it was like he was never their at all. 

To bystanders it looked as if Lilith was standing in the middle of a tornado, Swirling black smoke circled her, almost swallowing her whole.

“LILY!” Eda screamed, lunging forward to help.

But the students grabbed her, held her back. Fervently whispering that she was about to defeat him, she was about to defeat Grom.

But as Eda watched, watched the Sword slip out of her grasp over and over. Watched as she choked on her own breath. 

Watched as her eyes grew twice in size. 

It hit her. 

Lilith couldn’t defeat him.

Lilith couldn’t defeat Grom.

Though she constantly told Eda she could, she wasn’t prepared, no one could be. For how terrifying Grom really was.

Lilith fell to her knees, slamming her hands over her ears. Trying to block out something unknown.

The crowd started to get antsy, as worry spread through the students and staff. 

Teachers started to hand out weapons to other teachers, ready to fight if it came to it.

Eda glanced down at her sister, not knowing why she couldn’t just run away.

Run away to safety.

This time, when it hit her, it caused her to choke and fall back in realization.

* This would look amazing on my transcripts for the emperor’s coven!*

The words flashed through her head on repeat, taunting her.

Lilith would rather die, then live with the humiliation of not being able to defeat grom. To her, that would mean her chances at the emperor’s coven were gone.

Her sole life purpose would have disappeared.

Tears trickled down Edas face, her silent sobs going unnoticed by the crowd.

She thought back to the moment when Lilith was announced as grom queen, how much she hated it then, how her own body instinctively jerked her hand upwards, Liliths bad habit.

—Wait.

That’s IT! 

Quietly but quickly, Eda crawled her way past all the students, making sure to tuck her own body behind a pillar, somewhere no one could see.

Her eyes strained to find Lilith in the dark smoke, but she was their, barely seen between wisps. 

She had never cast this spell with this much distance, but she hoped to dear Titan it worked.

With enough force to carry, but not loud enough for people to hear. Eda murmured the two words that started this all.

“Body swap.”

———————

It was a jarring feeling, her own soul and mind being carried that many feet. But it was still almost instantaneous.

She gasped for breath, adjusting the glasses on Liliths face, before concluding that yes, she had done it.

The sword laid abandoned on the floor, Eda-Lilith picked it up, it slipped out immediately.

Ugh, damn Lilith and her sweat palms.

She hastily wiped them on her vest, before looking up.

Wow, how had it just occurred to her that Grom was currently encircling her.

So many things lay before her eyes.

Failing a test, students laughing at her, being trapped in a imperfect room, getting outed as a lesbian—

“Wait.”

These weren’t her fears?

Heck, she was bisexual!

Oh damn, oh wow! This was incredible! 

Grom couldn’t read her fears! He still thought she was Lilith thick and through!

But that’s the thing with body swapping, the brain is the same, but only thoughts and primal instincts change.

Even so, her fears did seem like a primal instinct to her? And as she peered through liliths fears, she saw a few of them turn vaguely snake like.

Still, it wasn’t enough to scare her!

It was actually kinda a weird insight into Liliths mind.

To know that she didn’t have a worst fear, just multiple little ones overwhelming her. 

Each one was ranked, but they spun so fast you could barely tell.

The only reason she could was cause of a very specific one she saw on repeat. 

Well, she couldn’t really see it. Grom seemed to tell she wasn’t completely the same, and in cause, the image was blurred and darkened.

From what she could tell she was approaching someone, something flowed in her hands. But she didn’t know what. 

She couldn’t tell who it was, or where they were, but from the positions it looked like the one was asleep.

What the heck was this?

A second later it changed, forming into an ugly snake. One so venomous Eda-Lilith couldn’t help but gasp and step backwards.

Oh right, Grom. 

Ugh, focus Eda!

She picked up the sword again, keeping a good grip on the handle, and channeling all her strength, slashed through the heart of the fear. 

Their was a pause where nothing happened, and then with a mighty shriek, Grom withered away into the ground till nothing was left. 

She was surprised with how drained she felt, and could only wonder how Lilith lasted so long before collapsing.

The sword felt heavy in her arms and she let it drop to the floor with a clang. 

Her legs were like lead, dragging behind her as she struggled up the ramp.

People were swarming her, but yet keeping their distance. 

They were numerous hands clapping her on the back, but the people in front of her refrained from hugging, which she had seen in the past.

Everyone was cheering, chanting her name-

Liliths name. 

Lilith! Oh crap. 

Where was her sister?!

She looked towards the Pilar, but it was bare. 

The crowd was big, but still she searched, eyes analyzing the crowd for ironically, herself?

It took a few second for her to understand her sight had been blocked.

Blinking a few times behind her glasses—they were cracked? When did that happen— Eda-Lilith was able to recognize that a girl was standing in front of her. 

Oh! Wasn’t this Echo? The girl Lilith was crushing on from the Oracle track?

Out of the corner of her eye, she was just able to make out herself, edging closer in her red suit. 

“Hey listen I gotta—OVSJDN!”

Eda was violently cut off as she felt a pair of lips crash into hers.

DAMN, she understood why Lilith liked this girl now!

But crap! She shouldn’t be kissing her! Lilith should!

But she couldn’t pull away as well, that could crush anything forming!

She hesitantly kissed back, before ‘accidentally’ angling her head.

“Body swap!”

It was gurgled, but it worked.

It just was taking some time.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Just kiss me!”

And THAT was when she was transported, the feeling of being in her own body again was a relief.

She was more then happy to see actual Lilith kiss her crush. Sure she was a little shocked at first, but managed to regroup quickly.

The two broke apart after a few seconds and the crowd went wild.

Eda stomped confidently over to her sister, picking her up in a spinning hug.

“Let’s hear it for my sister!”

The students cheered even louder. 

Though Lilith was more focused on sending as much thanks as she could through the power of sisters. 

Eda shook her head, their was no need.

“You lasted longer then me, all I did was finish it off.”

It was whispered, but still heard.

Lilith grinned, and gave Eda a fierce hug.

“Thank you, Edalyn.” Softly tickled her ear. 

She nodded. And hugged her back.

In the background she vaguely heard a splash, and was confused to what would make that noise. 

Then she smirked. 

Oh Odalia, thought you could do it when no one was watching.

“Lilly, repeat exactly what I say right now.”

“Huh?”

Eda quietly told her what to do.

This time it was Lilith’s turn to smirk.

“Oh edalyn, you Calamity.”

“That’s my title!”

Lilith turned back to the crowd, and in the loudest voice she could muster said the following words.

“FREE DRINKS OF APPLE BLOOD ON ME!”

Everyone cheered, turning back to the stands where a soaking wet Odalia stood, caught like a demon in lights. 

She screamed and ran off as people laughed, Lilith and Eda included. 

All in all, Grom was pretty ok!

————-

Later that night Eda and Lilith lay in bed together, wanting to be near each other after everything.

“Ya know, their one thing I want to say.”

“Hmm?”

“Damn, That echo girls a good kisser.”

“EDALYN!!?!!”

Yup. Everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey person who suggested the Eda wearing something of liliths!
> 
> It’s coming up next ! 😆


	6. Habits and hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has a bad habit.
> 
> A really embarrassing habit that she has given up on beating.
> 
> Eda has other plans
> 
> (And along the way a hoodie gets stolen but like who cares !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Guest 1 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Do not steal or repost my drawings as ur own please 🥰

It their was anything to say about Lilith Clawthorne, it would be that she’s a creature of habit. 

Both figuratively and literally.

She liked a rigorous schedule, finding comfort in the same things to be expected. Things couldn’t surprise her.

It also had to be her schedule.

If it was anyone else’s, she couldn’t bare it. 

Her mind would have felt as if it was shoved into a box.

Her schedules weren’t difficult, and could be tampered with on small occasions (aka Eda pulling a minuscule prank or two)

All in all, this was a small proclivity, and nothing too life altering. 

But the literal side of it was.

Well at least to her. 

“Come on Lil, you can do this!”

“No, no I can’t. Edalyn you know how many times I’ve tried! It’s something I will just have to live with.”

Eda groaned, sometimes her sister could be so stubborn.

“So what, your just gonna a suck your thumb while your an adult?!”

Her older sister flushed, the accused hand slowly lowering.

“If it comes to it, I’ll have to indulge in secret.” She whispered softly, embarrassment laced in her words.

The calamity could not believe her ears, “Lily! You can’t just give up! You’ve been trying for so long now!”

“I know!” She shot back, “Can’t you see? I’m too weak to beat it.”

Eda looked at her sister in sympathy, she really really had tried, both of them in fact. They tried everything they could think of.

From spicy liquids, to hair holders, they even tried to hex it once! (Which had backfired and caused it to fuse with her teeth. She had to miss a few days of school for it to wear off, but still.)

“Lily, you wanna join the emperor’s coven! Do you really want to still be doing this when you get in?”

Lilith sighed, “Maybe I just wont join.”

Eda stood in shock, she could not believe her sister had just said that.

“I can’t believe you just said that!”

Lilith turned a deep shade of red, and went back to her work, absentmindedly sticking a tassel of her hoodie in her mouth while both hands worked on mixing ingredients.

  


The witch stared at it intensely, the cogs in her brain cranking at high speed.

“THATS IT!” 

The bespectacled girl startled, glancing at Eda in alarm.

“Thats what?!”

Eda smiled wide, and with as much pleasure she could allow, cheered the next words.

“I know how to stop the habit!”

——————

The two had made a plan, deciding that if this was a bust, then at least it was one more option crossed off the list.

Instead of effecting the thumb in general, they should be switching the addiction to something else!

It was pure genius if Eda said so herself.

If Lilith ever got that look in her eye, Eda was to make sure she sucked on a tassel, a candy, even a potions dropper! Anything besides the ingrained digit. 

Lilith had been relatively persuaded on that matter, but had brought up accurate concerns about the night. How could she regulate herself unconsciously?

That’s when Eda agreed to stay up and make sure it didn’t happen.

“But you can’t stay up that late!” Lily cried.

“Aw I’ll be fine Lil,” she stated with a wave,” you could say I’m a ‘Night owl’ 

...get it? 

Night owl?”

Lilith cringed, but giggled nevertheless.

“It’s worth I try. I mean. Anything to get me to stop acting like a child.”

Eda leveled her with a stare, “You are not a child Lily, never tell yourself that. You simple have battled with a habit longer then others. It’s quite common actually, I mean the amount of girls I’ve seen who bite their nails! It’s practically a pandemic.!”

Lilith blushed, chuckling slightly.

“I’ll play your game edalyn, lets just hope it works.”

And so they the set the plan in motion.

Eda had read somewhere that it took a week to start a habit, and a week to end it.

So all they needed to do was make sure Lilith resisted for 7 days and they would succeed.

Day 1.

To be expected, Lilith hit the regime head on. She came down stairs ready as heck.

Her favorite hoodie was on, her hands were shoved into her pajama shorts pockets, and she had a tassel popped into her mouth with a sense of determination.

Eda couldn’t help but smile, she hoped it would work this time. Liliths self esteem was low enough as it was.

It was then Lily froze, feet stopped at the kitchen archway.

“Lily?” She called out, “Everything oka—“

Her voice cut off upon seeing who was at the dining table.

“Why hello Edalyn, Lilith. Everything is certainly ok.” Their mother answered with a malicious smile. 

Their Father sat stiffly and Grimm. His eyes hidden behind dark circles. The glassy look in them told the sisters he had been drinking. 

Eda stared at them questioningly, “I thought you guys were at a meeting?”

You always are, she thought privately.

“Our morning meeting was canceled, isn’t that great?” Their mom cheered falsely. 

No one replied.

The fake happiness in Mrs. Clawthornes smile diminished, turning into a pointed stare.

Lilith went ramrod straight, letting the persona their parents crafted take over. 

“Hello mother, father. Good morning.” 

Eda winced immediately, 

she hated how soulless lily looked underneath their parents watchful eye.

Their mom barely even acknowledged liliths comment, giving her a scathing look over and waving for her to sit down. 

“Oh and do take that tassel out of your mouth! It’s improper!” 

The youngest witch silently clenched her fists. Lilith was in a reluctant battle in whether to obey or not. 

It was a relatively quickly decision, as she pulled it out with a sad little tug. 

Their mom screwed their face up in realization. 

“Ugh, Lilith, don’t tell me you still indulge in that disgusting habit.” 

Lily blushed hard, staring at her hands in her lap.

“Sit up straight, look at me now!” Mrs. Clawthorne snapped. Patience gone.

Lilith trembled slightly as she complied.

“Good. Now tell the truth.” She ordered.

“I-I.. it- I—“

“—Dont stutter now! Spit it out.” 

“Hey!” Eda called out, “Dont talk to her like that.” 

Her dads face flashed angrily at hers, “You forget your place!”

Her face grew warm, “And you forgot to parent your kids normally!”

A quick flash of pain crossed her face, as her dads hand met her cheek.

She refused to look weak, and stared him straight in his glassy eyes.

Eventually the stare-off was broken, as her dad waved at the chair next to Lilith.

She hid the smirk on her face as she sat, but sympathy instantly flooded her as she understood that all the attention was back on her sister. 

Her leg moved closer until their calf’s were touching, trying to infuse lily with as much strength as possible 

Their mothers eyes bore into Lilith’s, “Well?!”

The witch gulped, and decided to just get it over with. 

“Yes mother,” she meekly replied, “I’m sorry mother. I’ll do better.”

Mrs. Clawthorne scrunched her nose in disgust, “Disgusting Lilith. Absolutely disgusting. Only helpess infants suck their thumbs. Are you an helpess child?”

“N-no mother.”

“Well start behaving differently!” 

“Yes mother.”

Liliths face was a deep red by now, her eyes growing in size behind her glasses. Which Eda knew meant she was close to tears. 

She dared to reach under the table, entwining their hands together, and send every loving thought she could telepathically. 

The breakfast continued in dead silence, only breaking by the clinking of forks and the occasional hum from their mother. 

Naturally, because of the lack of Stimulation Lilith usually got from her daily habit, it was predicted that she would stim all the more.

Sadly, their mom despised when Lily stimmed at all. 

Eda could see the restraint on Lily’s face, how it took everything in her being to sit still. Keep her hands silent and not make any noise.

She knew she needed something to ground her, that’s what she looked for in stressful situations, which is honestly probably why she was never able to give up her bad habit. 

She angled her foot, so when she twitched it, it would tap the front of liliths ankle.

One tap, two taps, one tap, two.

Lily stilled, not fully understanding what was happening. So Eda did it a little more forceful. Trying to convey her meaning. 

She was able to sneak a glance at Lilith, and once the witch saw it, she understood.

A smile appeared on the bespectacled girls face, as she honed in and focused on the rhythmic tapping.

It wasn’t herself, but it was something.

Soon enough she was happily humming to herself, her eyebrows twitching in time to the repeating beat.

Eda could see it before it happened, the way Liliths hands look extra graceful in a way, it happened every time before her fingers started to tick, then her wrist, and once it got to the wrists their was no stopping her.

“Lily, lily your hands.” She whispered worriedly.

A little meep emitted from her older sisters lips, she didn’t even know she was doing it.

“Um, me and lily have to go get ready for school.” Eda lied, they had plenty of time, but she knew her sister couldn’t hold out much longer.

“No you don’t, you have more then enough time. Eat.” Their father ordered. Things were never a suggestion or a question with them. Always a demand.

A small whimper came from Edas left. She once again cursed at her parents in her mind.

Slowly, small tiny stims started to slip through the cracks in Lily’s persona.

Quietly tapping her fingers, blinking rapidly. It was just the beginning.

“Lilith, quiet down.” Their mom chided.

“Yes mother.” Came the numb reply. The noise ceased for a few halting moments.

And then it came back twice as loud.

Noises rolled from Lily’s throat, matching the tempo she was currently hitting her wrist against the table.

Her other hand brushed the side of her ear over and over. Eda recognized every single one of these movements. It was all things she needed to do at the beginning of the day, or else she could not function the rest of it.

“Lilith! Quiet hands!” Mrs. Clawthorne scolded.

A squawk or protest came from Lily’s mouth.

“Please no mother,” She begged, “I wasn’t that loud.”

Their mom smiled, false kindness shown through. 

“Darling this is for your own good.” 

Eda growled, “For acid it is! Your just doing this cause you don’t think it’s normal!”

“That’s because it isn’t normal!” The mom growled.

With a quick wave of her hand liliths hands were bound together. 

“It’s for your own good. They will release once you leave this house for school.”

And that was that.

————

“Gah! Mom sucks. Don’t listen to her.” Eda cursed, slowly taking off the binding on Lily’s hands.

The witch whimpered, angry red and purple lines were left behind on her fragile shaking hands.

“Ugh, I’m sorry Lil, last one and were done.”

“Just get it over with.”

She let out a sob as the last rope was removed, flexing each finger individually and testing their mobility.

Almost immediately she raised her hand to her mouth, every intention of breaking their agreement.

Eda caught it at the last second, looking at her pointedly.

“Look, I know this morning sucked,” she reached and grabbed one of the tassels holding it out temptingly, “But I said I would get u to drop the habit and I’m not gonna go back on my word.”

Lilith nodded, and reluctantly popped the tassel in her mouth.

Eda sighed.

This was gonna be a long week.

Day 2.

Day 1 had gone relatively smoothly, besides the morning incident. Lilith was able to make it through with no hardships.

And today was already starting up to a good start, Mom and Dad would be out for the rest of the week, leaving the two sisters alone.

It didn’t even bother them by now, they had been leaving the two alone since Lilith was 9. Tasking her to take care of not only herself, and the house, but also Eda.

Eda didn’t know it back then, she was only 7, but once she understood she respected her sister in a whole new light.

Which again, also explains why this habit had not been broken yet, it’s probably all that kept her sane.

It was nice though, to see Lilith come down with a smile, instead of that horrid persona their parents ordered around. 

“You doing ok?” She questioned.

A light blush dusted her pale face, but it was met with a kind nod.

“I’m, better,” Lilith tried, overall looking a bit lost, “It’s like an itch. But it’s not really their. In the back of my mind.” 

Eda nodded, she expected a little something by the second day.

Observing Lily closely, she noticed her fingers tapping/rubbing the base of her neck. It was a sign she usually did when she was either going, or is, nonverbal.

“Lily,” she said accusingly, “You know if you don’t want to talk to me you don’t have too.”

The blushed deepened, “Oh I know, I just don’t want to act odd or anything.”

A frown spread across Edas face, “Your not odd. You never were. Sure your determination to get into the Emperors coven is a little stuck up-“

“-Edalyn!”

“Yeah, yeh, sorry only teasing. Still. You are not odd. Your as normal as I am. Don’t let what mom said get to you.” 

She walked over, not moving until she got an approving nod from lily, and hugged her.

Lilith sighed, “Theirs just one problem with that.” 

The witches head jerked upwards, “what do you mean?”

Her sister smirked, “Your an absolutely Calamity!”

—————-

Day 3.

Day 2 had also gone by, with little to no problems. Lilith was doing remarkably well. Eda was starting to feel a little jet lagged, but it wasn’t to bad. Just a little fuzz in the back of her mind. 

Being sleep deprived didn’t affect her as much as other people, she could always pull and all nighter, whenever she wanted too. Sleep was needed of course, but in tiny amounts, could be optional.

She awaited her sister downstairs, getting the normal cereals out they both like to eat.

Lilith like order. And schedules. In fact, she lived for them. So each morning she had to have a bowl of Rest in pieces Puffs.

It was comforting to her.

The tell tale sound of Lily’s footsteps caused a smile to appear on her face.

“Hey Lily! I got your cereal out and rea—“

She cut off upon seeing her sister. She was stimming a lot more then normal. Hands twitching and mouth clicking.

But she knew not to be concerned, only to give her space and quiet. 

She would only become worried if she did her danger stims, which meant she was on the verge of a meltdown. And if she caught her during one, to make sure she didn’t do any self harm. 

they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Eda keeping a watchful eye on her sisters behavior.

It was completely normal and expected for Lily to be getting a little antsy, this was probably the first day it was really started to irritate her.

Barely a word was spoken between breakfast and getting ready for school, but the clawthorne sisters had a connection bigger then words. They could have an entire conversation based on facial expressions alone.

During school, Eda made sure to stick close to Lilith, dutifully filling her role as a guard of sorts between classes.

And you would think, ‘but what about the classes u don’t have with each other? How could you possible keep an eye on her then!’

She grinned, the calamity had even thought of that!

Already, it was rare for Lilith to ever get the urge while class was in session, her attention 100% on the lesson at hand.

But their was times when work was given, mindless busywork that Lilith could do in her sleep, so mind numbing that her thumb automatically drifted up as she worked.

She wasn’t stupid though, far from it. She knew she’d be a laughing stock in class if she was ever caught indulging. So Lilith thought ahead. 

They weren’t sworn to a coven yet, so they could practice a multitude of magic, just not in front of bump. 

Lilith was quite advanced in illusions, and all she had to do was draw a quick little circle, and everyone in the class would be blind to what she did and how she moved.

Eda was ecstatic about this power! Saying they could ditch class and no one would ever know!

But NOOOOO! Little miss perfect only used it to cover up her habit and nothing more. Refused to let go and have some fun!

Anyway, 

As she was saying, she had dabbed a small amount of potion she had whipped up overnight. 

An alarm system of sorts.

If her thumb ever touched her lips or teeth, Lilith would automatically be given the smallest of shocks, waking her up to her actions.

You might be thinking, Wow! This is amazing! And their so stupid! How come they didn’t use this before??

The problem was it wore off quickly. And had to be constantly reapplied. 

And Lilith didn’t have enough will power to seek out Eda every hour and a half to redo it.

Thank Titan Eda did!

But throughout the day, their was little to no struggle on Liliths side, but their was an increase in irritation. 

Everything seemed to annoy her. And put her more on edge. 

Eda knew to be patient with her, and continually give positive feedback. 

Lily glared a lot, and didn’t much. Choosing to stim in agitation instead. 

But she knew deep down her sister was greatful. Even if she wasn’t showing it currently.

————

Eda quietly followed Lilith to bed, climbing on the side facing outwards. 

For the last two nights she spend the hours in bed with her sister, waiting patiently to stop any type of unconscious movements. 

This night wasn’t any different.

She would usually mess around in her scroll or something, basic activities to make the time go by, while Lilith peacefully slumbered to her left.

Lily herself liked to sleep near the wall, as it applied pressure to more of her then just the mattress itself. Having Eda on her right was just an added bonus, all in all giving simultaneously pressure to all sides of her and stimulating in all the right places.

Eda looked up from her phone at around 3:30 am and was surprised to find Lilith still awake. She was usually out cold by 12.

“Lil?” She questioned softly, “you ok?”

“Can’t sleep.” Came the short reply.

Eda nodded in understanding, even though her sister couldn’t see it. 

“Is it different?” Curiosity won over. She never had a habit like this. And wondered what it was like. 

She waited for an answer, hearing none. Until the realization came that the silence WAS her answer.

“Please.” Lilith rasped quietly.

“Please.”

“Please what?” The vigilante asked in concern. More silence followed.

“Please I need too.”

Oh. 

Eda frowned, understanding coursing through her veins.

“I’m sorry lil, I can’t let you. We’re gonna get through this.” 

A empty sounding sigh was heard from her left.

No more words were said, but Eda was their for her sister the rest of the night. Even if none of them got a wink of sleep.

—————

Day 4.

The need for sleep was starting to increase in Edas brain, still not enough to affect her, but more so that it was like an old bruise. Their, but not exactly painful unless u pressed in the right spots.

Lilith on the other hand looked like crap.

It broke Edas heart to know she hadn’t gotten a minute of sleep. She had stayed up the whole not, craving the one thing that could help her. And it showed. 

Dark bags hung under her eyes, the witches body not accustomed to the lack of sleeping. Her lips hung in a almost permanent frown, only switching out of it so she could eat.

Her hair looked extra wild, if that was possible. And her eyes looked desperate, but dimmed 60%.

She made sure to wear her favorite hoodie. 

The one with the tassels she loved to suck on. 

It was her only form of relief currently, besides the random assorted candy or two. 

Eda couldn’t remember a time in the last four days she saw Lilith without hoodie. As it was obviously a rock of some sorts in her opinion. 

——————

Lilith didn’t talk at all during that day, and she didn’t expect her too. But she did grow concerned with how Lily handled herself at school.

She didn’t pay attention in class, forgot to take notes, and actually got a B in a project. 

a B.

Lilith had never gotten lower then a A-!

This was starting to really take its toll on her sister, and she couldn’t do anything but continue her watchful eye.

————

Oh dang it!!

“Dang it dang it dang it!” Eda cursed, running down the halls to the cafeteria.

The potion had run out five minutes ago and she had missed Lilith in the hallways while she cleaned up a mess she caused in science!

All this hard work could have been for nothing!

She lunged for the door, narrowly missing and skidding across the floor.

“Ugh, come on Eda, faster faster faster!”

She entered the cafeteria with a bang, ignoring the small amount of stares she got in reply.

Scanning the room, she located the red floof of hair that could only belong to her sister.

Weaving her way through the crowded students, feet almost tripping every five seconds. Eda managed to land at the table with a big ‘humph!’

“Lily!” She crowed, “I am so sorry, i had to stay back and clean up a-and, and..... oh.”

To her utter shock, Lilith was fast asleep. Her head resting down on her satchel.

Immediately she worried that the problem was still at hand, but failed to find, well, her hands.

They were no where to be seen. She concluded to leaning across and peering at the other side of the table. Letting out a little gasp as she did so.

Lilith, oh poor resilient Lilith. Had shacked her wrists to the seat with an illusions charm, and from the looks of it, could only be broken if Eda was the one to try.

A smile spread across Edas formally stressed out features, huh. Her sister had held out.

With a little circle, the shackles disappeared, Lily’s hands hesitating long enough for Eda to gently grab them. Making sure they stayed on track while her sister got some much needed sleep.

It was a relatively peaceful domestic moment.

“When will it end.” She spoke bitterly.

With a tilt of her head, she carefully leaned her head on top of Liliths shoulder, and although she refused to fall asleep, she was able to close her eyes for a bit, and just bask in the silence the thunderous chatter supplied.

——————

Lilith couldn’t fall asleep again that night. 

It hurt Eda more then she expected. She was used to staying awake. Lily wasn’t.

She’d sometimes get to the point where tears would fall in frustration. So tired that she could barely think. But her body just wouldn’t let her. 

Would let her fall asleep yet.

In the creaking slivers of waking dawn, Lily whispered to the air. Eda presumed she was talking to her, but the way it was said never asked for a response.

“It’s clawing at me.” She would say. Her voice hoarse and thick.

“It’s clawing.”

It sent shivers down edas spine. How hollow Lily sounded. How vulnerable she was at these moments.

“Three more days.” She’d whisper back.

“Three more days.”

————

Day 5.

If Eda was concerned yesterday, today she was panicking.

Sure many a night Lilith would be up late, studying for a test, but she had never stayed up this late.

Ever.

She honestly looked comatose. Refusing to get out of bed.

Well, technically she didn’t refuse. She just didn’t move. Or talk. 

She wasn’t even sure if she breathed in these moments.

“Come in Lil,” Eda cajoled gently, shaking her sister a little, “We gotta get to school.”

It’s not liked Eda was against being late, heck she was at a daily occurrence, but Lilith, she wasn’t. She worshipped her perfect attendance, her perfect grades.

Man, it could be called irony. How many times had she begged her sister to be late for once, goof off a little. And now, she was just hoping she could return to normal.

—————-

She managed to somehow get Lilith to school, but she was so exhausted she didn’t even do her morning Stims, which could only lead to more problems later in the day.

Eda waited outside Liliths class one time, curious as to why she hadn’t come out yet.

Soon enough the teacher came out, startling her.

He shot her a concerned glance, “You should go in their. Maybe take her to the nurse. Or even go home.”

With a worried nod, Eda ran back into the empty classroom, absolutely floored to find Lilith passed out on her desk.

No matter how much shaking or wheedling she tried, Lily wouldn’t wake up.

She was passed out cold.

Guilt stabbed at her chest.

More like passed out from exhaustion.

Thankful she was allowed to go home early, and had to use the assistance of an abomination to carry Lilith.

—————-

Day 6.

Thankfully, the next day, Lilith was a little bit more like her old self.

After about 20 hours of dead sleep, she finally opened her eyes. They trailed over the room, pausing on Edas form, before finally landing on her hands.

She immediately started to stim, quite viciously, letting out all the pent up aggression she’d been feeling.

Eda watched patiently, only until Lily start to hit herself in the head.

Then she intervened, pulling her hands away and hugging her tightly. Trying to apply as much pressure as she could.

“Shhh,” she soothed, “Your ok.” 

The panicked whimpered her sister emitted drove a knife into her heart. She sounded so scared.

She continued to hug her until the brunt of it was over, giving her space once she knew she wouldn’t harm herself.

In the meantime, Eda went downstairs to get stuff out for breakfast. Luckily, Lilith had woken right on time for school. Eda didn’t know what she’d do if she had to explain to lily that she got her first absence in forever.

About ten minutes later, Lilith came down the stairs.

She looked moderately embarrassed, and Eda was prepared to act like nothing happened. And was shocked when she heard Lily start to talk.

“Thank you, Edalyn.” 

She instinctively nodded, as smile making its way over her face.

“Oh it’s nothing lil-“

“No it is something,” her sister argued, making Eda pause, “Something, everything... thank you Edalyn, for everything.”

She struggled with the words, but Eda could read it loud and clear. And before she could stop herself she was hugging Lilith with all her might.

“Of course! Someone’s gotta look after you big sis!”

Lilith adjusted her glasses perched on her nose, and Eda waited a beat before stepping away.

She wasn’t surprised to see Lilith in her hoodie, that had been her lifeline this entire week. 

Of course they washed it every night, Eda would usually run it dry while Lilith slept , well, the nights she could sleep.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the sounds of spoons clinking and Lily’s stims were comforting to Eda. As a lull of peacefulness washed over them.

She really thinks they could do it. That they were past the brunt of it.

The two walked to school with matching smiles on their faces, both proud in their own ways.

Eda stopped by Liliths locker, so she could grab her books, only to be interrupted by Echo, one of Liliths friends, and her crush!

“Hey Lil! How have you been doing?” She asked curiously, “oh hi Eda!”

Eda gave her a chill nod, leaning back and watching the two interact.

“I’ve been doing fine echo, how bout you?” Lilith replied in a soft voice Eda was not accustomed too.

“Well not much obviously!” Echo snarked jokingly.

Her sister looked confused, “Wh-what do you mean.”

“Oh,” echo looked taken aback, but not anything negative, which was usually given when Lilith couldn’t understand a joke or sarcasm, “Oh! I’m stupid, ugh that’s on me Lils, I just meant that I have not been doing much because of the lack of time I got to hang out with you! You’ve been busy all week! What you been doing?”

Liliths ears turned a dusty red, “Oh, n-nothing. Just wanted to spend some sister time with Eda. Right Eda?!”

She felt an elbow to the gut, and wheezed lightly, “Yep! Just sister time.”

Echo nodded, before launching into some conversation with Lily that Eda soon tuned out too.

It struck her how correct Echo had been though, she has been spending a lot of time with Lilith lately. And although it was a struggle at times, she had enjoyed their time together immensely!

The dreaded thought crept its away up her spine, she tried to fight it, but it eventually manifested in her brain, blazingly alit in a uncomfortable fire.

What would happen after this week?

Would she still see her in between classes? 

It’s not like she particularly needed that to live, but seeing the familiar bespectacled girl gave her something to look forward too. And actually inspired her to be on time more often, as the constant running between classes soon became instinct.

Would she still eat lunch with her?

Naw that was stupid, they always had lunch together, even before this!

But then again, Echo and Lilith had been getting closer, and Lily might want to branch out and make some friends on her own.

Would they ever sleep in the same bed again?

Eda didn’t know it until this week, but she had actually missed sleeping in the same room.

Many a night as a child, she would have a nightmare, and she could always count on her sister to have a warm comfy spot next to her in bed. It was safe, and Lilith would hug her until she fell asleep, even if she was uncomfortable with it. 

But as they grew older, the two wanted more independence, and the weekly sleepovers soon turned into monthly. And then the occasional nightmare, and then

Nothing.

She had forgotten what it was like to have a warm body next to her. To hear the breathing of another life. To feel something besides the cold empty ness of her room at night.

And finally, the most painful question. The one Eda tried to avoid.

Would Lilith ever need her for anything ever again.

Eda started to panic. Things were changing so fast! And she wasn’t ready! She had one day left, one day! One day until Lilith forgot about her and moved on.

That is, 

If she lasted one more day.

Eda had a thought, an evil thought. A thought to maybe apply the ‘wrong potion’ one that wouldn’t shock her every time her thumb touched her lips.

She quickly banished that. 

She couldn’t do that, could she?

—————-

Later that night, as Lilith slept, Eda acted.

She tiptoed out of bed, mindful not to wake her sisters slumber, and crept down the hallway.

And their it was, Liliths hoodie.

With lingering guilt, Eda took the hoodie, and hid it where Lily could not find.

—————

Day 7.

“SISTER!” 

Eda winced, but forced herself to remain normal, Lilith had been tearing the house apart looking for her beloved hoodie.

Apparently, her habit was making a last ditch effort, and Lily had gone into a desperate frenzy.

The hoodie was the only thing that could kill the craving, and if Lilith didn’t find it soon all the work would be for nothing.

Guilt resides in her chest. But she continued to eat her cereal. Trying to ignore the random shout in the background.

Lilith came stomping in, “Edalyn, I have teared this whole house about and I can not find my- Oh!”

The gasp of surprise was the moment she found it, but it was laced in concern.

For Eda had put it the one place Lilith hadn’t bothered to check.

On herself.

A simple illusions charm was all it took to make it look like simple pajamas.

“Edalyn,” Lily questioned, “Is that my sweatshirt.”

Eda glanced down at the soft worn hoodie, and looked back at her cereal.

“Yup.”

Lilith started in disbelief.

“Edalyn I need that! Give it back!” She stated in distress.

Eda refused to look her in the eye, and gave a small shake of her head.

“No?! What do you mean no?!?!” Lily shrieked, her hands were starting to shake, In a continuous motion of rising upwards, and she quickly cast a weak pair of illusion handcuffs, offering just a half of foot of leeway from her waist.

The witchling continued her stubborn act, even though the sight of Lilith getting more and more erratic was stabbing her in the heart.

Her sister scowled. “Edalyn! Give it back!”

“No.”

“Well why not?!” 

“Cause I don’t want too.” She answered simply.

Lilith looked like she was about to blow a casket.

“Give it back!!” She shrieked, lunging her self at her sister.

Eda had poorly misjudged how desperate Lilith currently was.

It was a struggle at first, but the shackles eventually worked in her favor and she was able to pin lily to the ground.

“Sister! Just give it!” Lily continued to yell.

“No!” Eda shouted, “I can’t!!”

“Well why not!!!”

“Cause it’s all I’ll have left!”

Lilith paused her pursuit, and stared at Eda with quizzical eyes.

“Have left of what?” 

The calamity sighed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I’ve noticed how much time I’ve spent with you this past week. But that’s just it, once the week is up you’ll be off with your friends and won’t need me anymore!”

Her sister just stared at her, eyes blinking unevenly.

“You, you really think that?” She breathed out. Her voice going higher.

Eda blushed harder, “Well yeah.”

With a shake of her head, Lilith had manage to flip the girl, so they were laying next to each other, Edas head on her chest.

“Oh Edalyn,” she hummed, raking her hands through her orange strands of hair, “No matter how far, how old, how popular, or how busy I am. I will always need you in my life.”

Edas eyes widened, looking up, “You mean that?”

She giggled, “Of course, silly. You really thought I’d ditch you after tomorrow? Who else will I have to listen to my recent accomplishments!”

“Oh idk,” the witch snarked, “Maybe your girlfriend echo!”

Lilith blushed, “She is not my girlfriend!”

“Oh yeah,” Eda snorted, “You sure echo knows that?”

“Ugh!”

And with that Lily sat upwards, waiting for her sister to comply as well.

“Theirs just one thing I need from you,” she stared.

Eda nodded, “Yeah?”

“Give me my hoodie.”

——————-

Day 8.

They had did it.

Eda grinned as she watched Lilith talking to echo, both of whoms faces were red.

It took a whole week, and a agonizing journey, but Lilith had beaten her bad habit once and for all.

She still naturally made the notion of raising her hand, but the nail never penetrated past her teeth.

And now, finally, after all of this.

Eda could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this was long as well!!!!
> 
> ALSO GUYS
> 
> SPREAD THE WORD NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LUMITY!!!


	7. That one chapter with Lumity, (Or sisterly feels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz And amity kinda sorta Eavesdrop on a conversation between Eda and Lilith and learn something quite shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long, I’ve been hit with a severe case of writers block! Hopefully I can do the last prompt suggested 😬😬😬😬
> 
> This was suggested by Tsunade !
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Eda! I think I managed to figure out a hybrid glyph!” Luz Noceda called out, as she walked into the kitchen.

She looked up from her glyph upon hearing no answer, and found Eda was not in this room.

Huh, guess I’ll try the living room?

She peeked her head in, “Hey Ed- Oh! Heya Lilith.” 

Lilith Clawthorne sat on the couch, her back ramrod straight and her face pulled into a tight grimace. 

Though her expression betrayed her presence, breaking into a kind smile.

“Hello human.” The witch replied tenderly.

The ‘Pet’ part was dropped immediately once she arrived at the Owl house, and Luz found out that it was almost impossible for Lilith to call her by her name. 

Strangely, it wasn’t to be mean, quite the opposite. Lilith did try, surprisingly very hard. And she had hear her title Emit from her lips every once and a while. But it was like once a name was locked into her brain, it stuck their. 

It was a odd quirk, which Luz could respect. She herself had more then plenty. But she was touched at the way the former coven leader had changed the pronunciation.  
Instead of Bitter and Cruel, Lilith said ‘Human’ as if it was the highest honor, care and appreciation curling around the edges.

“I was just looking for Eda!” The witch in training commented, taking a quick look around the room, “Welp! Guess she’s not here!”

The older sister cocked her head to the side, “Try outside, I think I heard the demon tube talking to someone.”

Luz nodded with a smile, “Noted!”

She spun on her heel walking towards the front, and was just out of sight when footsteps pounded down the stairs.

“Lily.” Eda addressed kindly.

“Oh Edalyn! Luz was just looking for you, ugh, I sent her outside! I thought you were talking to that evil spawn!”

“Pffft!” She heard Edas classic snort, “Hootys not evil! Just a infinite pain in my side!”

“Our side.” Lilith corrected with a growl.

Luz turned back, Intent on showing her adoptive mentor her findings.

And she was about too! Honest!  
But then, right before she could have been seen, she recognized the drop in communication.

Curiously she stared into the room, spyin-WATCHING on the two adults.

Eda gazed at Lilith with a searching gaze, until realization hit her, rolling in her lips.

“Oh! Lily! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your morning stims!”

Luz blanched. 

Stims? What were those?

She knew what they meant in the human world, but had no idea what they meant hear.

Liliths stony expression flickered, before breaking into a extremely forced smile. 

“Oh sister, I don’t do that anymore!”

“What?” Eda questioned, almost offended, “What do you mean you don’t?”

“Um, well...”

“HOOT HOOT! LUUUUUZ! YOUR LITTLE GREEN FRIEND IS HERE! AW WERE BECOMING THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”

Everyone flinched at Hootys loud proclamation.

“Huh, their was someone at the door.” Lilith whispered quietly.

Luz quickly tiptoed a few meters away. 

“COMING!” She shouted, as if she wasn’t just eavesdropping on a private convo.

“HOOT! YOU BETTER HURRY! SHE SEEMS TO WANT TO TALK TO ME FOREVER AND I DONT THINK SHE HAS MUCH TIME FOR YOU!”

She heard an odd fwap, then-

“-OH ILL SHOW YOU A HOOT!”

“Amity, AMITY NO!” Luz screamed, the sound of punching quickly ensuing.

She burst out the door and blindly grabbed for whatever could. Thankful latching onto the back of Amity’s tunic. Quickly wrapping her arm around the girls slender waist, Luz pulled fiercely. 

Heh, turns out she didn’t have weak need arms anymore.

The green haired girl let go, her arms still clawing forward at Hootys quivering form.

“Aye! mi dulce! Calm Mi dulce! Calm.” She whispered softly into her pointed ear.

After a few seconds, Amity had calmed down, and lay limp in her arms. Cheeks blushing in what Luz assumed was embarrassment.

She hoisted the girl back onto her feet, shooting her a reassuring smile.

“Come on Amity, theirs something I want you to see.”

The both entered the Owl House, 

Luz made sure to be far away from the entranceway when she shouted.

“ME AND AMITY ARE JUST GONNA COOK SOMETHING. YA KNOW. IN THE KITCHEN. FAR AWAY FROM THE LIVING ROOM”

They were met from a unenthusiastic “Ok?”

Immediately after, Luz motioned for Amity for be quiet and to follow her, she did with a understandable amount of confusion.

“Theirs something I’m trying to understand, please play along Mi Dulce.”

Amity blushes, but nodded.

The two tiptoed forward, pressing their sides against the wall while peeling around the corner. 

Eda seemed to be mad at Lilith. Luz hoped they didn’t have another argument.

“What do you mean you don’t stim anymore?” The younger witch questioned.

Luz turned to amity.

“What does stimming mean in the boiling isles.” She whispered.

Amity shrugged, “Same in the human world I guess. When someone who has autism needs needs to release some type of emotion.”

The Latina nodded absentmindedly.

“Wait, does that mean-“

“-I mean exactly what I say Edalyn! And I don’t need you prying into it.” Lilith Retorted harshly.

Eda looked surprised, her eyebrows raising. Then she got an indigenous look in her eyes.

“Well, little miss ‘I don’t stim’, why don’t you say my name.”

Lilith scrunched her face in annoyance, “I already did, Edalyn.”

This caused a smirk to appear, “No dear sister, Call me Eda.”

“Ha-what?!” The curly haired witch gasped, “I’ve never called you that!”

“Exactly!” Luz’s mentor crowed, “If you don’t need to stim then echolalia is nothing!”

The two students watched in bewilderment, jaw dropped. As Lilith both tried and struggled to obey the simple command.

“E-..E... ugh, EDALYN! It’s always been Edalyn and I will always say Edalyn! Happy?!” She snapped. Looking away in embarrassment.

“Actually no, no I’m not.” Eda frowned, coming to sit next to Lilith.

“Lily, it’s me. You can tell me this. Why are you refusing this?”

A heavy blush splayed across the older sisters cheeks.

“I have to.”

“What do you mean?”

Lilith sighed, “When I joined the emperor’s coven, what I didn’t know was how Ableist the Emperor was. It wasn’t like Mother and Father, their was no ‘quiet hands’”

Luz gasped, and clasped a hand over her mouth, looking at amity in shock.

Quiet hands?? That was something in the human world too. Something only Autistic-phobic people did to their kids to stop them from stimming.

They quickly turned back.

Eda was nodding coaxingly, trying to get Lilith to continue.

“It wasn’t like home. Their was another person in the Emperors coven like me. Ash I think his name was. He had the urge to stim in the presence of my lor-uh, the emperor. It wasn’t even much. Just a simple wrist flick. But mere seconds later he was nothing but a pile of, well, Ash.”

It was Edas turn to gasp this time, “Oh lily.” 

She placed a hand on the small of Liliths back. Patiently waiting.

Lilith seemed to struggle with her words now, becoming more and more distressed.

“I-I knew I couldn’t reveal myself. S-so I didn’t. I forced myself to stop. Even though it hurt. Even if it felt like I was ripping away my self expression. It was the way of the Titan apparently. And I had to obey.”

She stopped speaking, and everyone knew she would not be continuing.

Eda looked solemn by the confession, and just pulled her older sister into her shoulder, allowing her arms to wrap around Liliths shaking form.

Before Luz could stop herself, her legs had moved forwards, barely aware of Amity’s arm reaching out in panic.

She stood before the two Clawthornes, very aware of how mortified Lilith looked. 

“I-um....I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on a private conversation,” she apologized, Eda only looked a little mad, which was good, “I just wanted to say that I don’t care if your autistic Lilith, and um, well. 

FUCK the emperor.”

Amity looked shocked as she stepped next to her, same as Lilith. While Eda just grinned like a proud mom.

“That’s my girl!” She cheered.

Amity raised a hand, “while I’m not, as um, expressive as Luz, I do agree. As well. Ahem, about the emperor. And about Lilith.”

Lilith seemed to smile appreciatively, “Thank you human, My dear.” She nodded towards the each respectively.

Amity blushed lightly. And a made a little nod towards the two.

“Yes My dear, it’s all right.” The witch approved.

Luz was momentarily confused, until Amity ran over and snuggled under Liliths arm.

After basking in the moment for a sec, she looked at Eda eagerly who nodded as well.

“Get over here kiddo. Do the parallel arm thing.

She eagerly replied. Hugging her slim waist tightly.

In the end, Luz was glad she listened in on their conversation, for it gave her an understanding on not just Lilith, but everyone as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? How did u guys like it?
> 
> I couldn’t figure out something to draw, sorry 😬
> 
> Tell me if u guys like the drawings or if I should just quit, I’ve never been good on free drawing cartoons, but I can copy them like da Vinci

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed ! ❤️


End file.
